Seriously Ridiculous Fighting Story
by KamikazePyro
Summary: Meh. Just something stupid I made a few years ago.


**Seriously Ridiculous Fighting Story**

"_Part IV: National Championships"_

The day of the National Championships came faster than anyone imagined. Few people were prepared; most people still thought they had a week to prepare. After countless people getting kicked out of the Nation Championship Preliminaries, fifty people remained. Greik Mahlok, owner/CEO/chairman of WKDF™ (World Kamikaze Dueling Federation©), WKBF™ (World Kamikaze Battle Federation©), WKWF™ (World Kamikaze Wrestling Federation©), and many others, was waiting on his private jet for the results of the Preliminaries.

After reading the results, he said, "Narrow them down to the strongest twenty."

Kaifa Dethklok, Greik's head security officer, nodded in affirmation and headed out of the room, tightening his black belt as he went.

Greik Mahlok grinned devilishly as he stared at his golden deck of cards. His grin grew larger as he held out his watch. It was almost time for him to show everyone once again that he was the world's best Kamikaze Dueler. Greik's long gray trench coat concealed most of his body perfectly, leaving only his neck up open. Even his thick black guard boots couldn't be seen.

Kaifa, having read over the results five times, and discussing it with his fellow security officers, narrowed the list of duelists down to 21. They couldn't decide to let the 21st person go or not. The 21st person and the 20th person were tied with their stats. Kaifa reported to Greik immediately.

"Numbers 21 and 20 are tied, sir," said Kaifa, handing Greik the two papers.

Greik looked them over slowly, taking in all the information on the participants. He thought for a moment, and then said, "There's only one way to solve this."

"What, sir?" said Kaifa.

"If I eliminate them both," said Greik, "then I will have an odd number in the championship. That's not good. But having them duel for the 20th spot is the only way to save my tournament."

"Good idea, sir," said Kaifa, taking the papers back from Greik.

Kaifa stood next to Greik and delivered the news to the other officers, who then proceeded to retrieve the two duelists and have them fight for the 20th spot.

The two fought, and the winner of the duel was a kid named John. He was only four feet tall, chubby, had thick, curly brown hair, and wore khakis and a blue Hawaiian shirt. He had thick green glasses that glared almost always.

Later that night…

Nineteen of the top duelists arrived at Greik's private jet at the same time. It turned into a family reunion quickly. Friends reunited for the first time in almost a year, old friends returned, and new faces popped up. Greik was there to greet them personally, along with Kaifa and some security officers. They stood at the doorway to the jet, overlooking the duelists.

"Oh my fucking god!" shrieked May Jasmine, hugging Alexis after seeing her for the first time in a year. "You look so beautiful! Your shoes match perfectly with your hair! Oh my god!"

"Thanks, it's nice to see you again, too," said Alexis, smiling happily, a little surprised by her friend's reaction. "You got taller since I saw you last year, and you grew out your hair!"

They both hugged and kept talking. A dozen feet away from them, two former Kamikazes reunited as well.

"It's been a long time," said Sam, patting Jesse on the shoulder softly. Jesse smiled and they shook hands.

"Maybe too long," said Jesse, trying to hold a tear back. "Man, am I glad to see you. I thought I was the only one in this thing."

"You're never alone, man," said Angel, walking up beside Jesse and Sam.

"Damn, Angel," said Jesse. "Your hair is almost as long as Sam's!"

"I'm growing it out now," said Angel. "Anyway, how's it been?"

"All too easy," said Sam, running his hand through his hair. "There were a lot of bitches in this thing, and some people didn't even know how to fight. I had to fight so many newbies I lost count after twenty. It's pathetic."

"Are we the only ones here from…" Jesse's words got quieter and quieter as he said them. He looked around the area with his eyes, and saw one person coming toward. He had all black and a long robe on.

"Jacob's here," said Angel, looking at the man coming toward them.

"How do you know that's Jacob?" said Jesse.

"I teamed with him in one of my duels a few days ago," said Angel, putting his hands in his pockets.

Jacob lifted the hood off his robe and smiled graciously, happy to see his former teammates again. "It's nice to see everyone again."

"Not everyone's here!" shouted a security officer walking by.

The former Kamikazes looked at him in confusion. They counted everyone with their eyes, and all came up with nineteen.

"Who's not here?" asked May, looking around at everyone.

A brand-new black 2014 Corvette drove up to the gates of the parking lot. The duelists all turned their gazes to the shiny black sports car.

"Let him in," said Greik, examining the car thoroughly. "It's the last duelist."

Kaifa pressed a button, the gates opened, and the Corvette did a burnout into the parking lot, frightening some of the duelists. The Corvette eventually came to a spot right in the front. Everyone watched carefully. For a few seconds there was no noise or anything, and then the door opened slowly. A man in a black robe stepped out with his back turned to the others. He slowly turned to face the others, revealing his face.

"…It's Dominick," whispered Alexis to May. "Whoa, he looks totally different."

"Wow, he looks kind of Goth," said May, stepping behind Alexis in slight fear of Dominick's presence. "I hope he doesn't hurt me!"

"Everyone!" yelled Kaifa, waving to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, listen up! Now that the final duelist has arrived, we'll be taking off in a minute! Get your stuff and board the plane quickly! If you're left here we will not come back to get you!"

Dominick made his way to his former teammates. As he passed some of the other duelists, they glared at him in a mean way. Shaking the hands of Jacob, a small grin grew on the face of Dominick.

"So we're all here now," said Angel, grinning at the sight of his former teammate.

"Yeah, we're all here." Dominick gave a short chuckle, and then looked at up Greik. Greik returned the look, staring into Dominick's eyes. They both remember their last encounter with each other almost like it was yesterday.

"Let's go," said Jesse, walking up the steps to the jet. His former teammates followed.

The inside of the plane was very nice. The walls and floors were all shiny and waxed. The doorknobs were so shiny you could clearly see your own reflection in them. As the duelists walked around the plane looking at the greatness of it, Greik and Kaifa waited in the main room. The main room was the biggest room in the whole plane, containing a bar, restrooms, soda machines, a mini-restaurant, and some other things. The security officers were sent to retrieve the duelists so Greik could get them set for the tournament.

"This is my room," said Jacob, flipping his mattress onto the floor. "There, now everyone will know this is my room." He left his small suitcase on the mattress and left the room.

Jesse's room was next door. He messed up everything. He threw the mattress on the floor, unplugged the lamp, moved the bed frame, and splashed water on the floor. He opened his suitcase and threw his clothes all over the room. "This is my room," he said, kicking his mattress.

Across from Jacob's room was Dominick's room. The door was closed and locked. Inside his room, Dominick had the whole bed moved to the other side of the room, the lamp was unplugged, and the lights were turned out. There was a small flicker, and then a small flame illuminated the room, showing Dominick holding his black and red lighter. He blew out the flame, turned on the light, and pulled out a picture from his pocket. It was a picture of a girl. She had long black hair, and nice colorful clothes. He sighed and threw the picture on the ground, leaving the room.

Jacob, Jesse, and Dominick met up with Angel and Sam in the main room. Greik and Kaifa grinned and welcomed everyone as they arrived in the room. All the former Kamikazes stood in one corner of the room, while everyone else scattered around. Greik nodded his head, and Kaifa raised his hand. Everyone looked at the two.

"We will start making matches right now," said Kaifa loudly. "Everyone will get a number, and we will randomly draw two numbers from the machine behind the bar. The people with the two numbers will face each other. Got it? Good."

A security officer rolled a silver machine over to Kaifa. Greik pressed a button and Kaifa opened a basket. There were twenty small spheres in the basket. The security officers handed out the spheres to everyone in the room.

"I got six," said Dominick, looking at his sphere. "What'd you guys get?"

"Seven," said Jacob.

"Ten," said Sam.

"Sixteen," Angel said slowly. "Why do I get a high number?"

"Who cares?" Jesse said, showing his number to everyone. He smiled and looked at his number. The smile on his face faded quickly. "I got number one! What the fuck?! I want a new ball! This is bullshit!"

"Haha," said Angel, laughing at his former teammate. "Who cares, right?"

"Meh, screw you," Jesse said softly, stuffing his sphere into his pocket.

Kaifa pressed a few buttons on the machine and a huge flat-screen television slid onto the wall. The TV was divided in half. Kaifa pressed more buttons, and two numbers popped up onto the screen. "These two will fight first!" he announced.

"…What…No fair…" Jesse mumbled. He looked up at the screen in disbelief. "What are the chances of having number one…and getting picked first…?"

The other number was nineteen. Jesse looked around the room for number nineteen. Kaifa motioned for the two fighters to step up to the front of the room. Jesse moved slowly up to Kaifa and Greik. A moment later, a girl walked up beside him. She was tall, had orange hair, and wore green and black clothes.

"Jesse, formally of the Kamikazes, will fight Mara in the first round!" yelled Kaifa.

"Follow me up to the battlefield," said Greik, leaving the room.

The battlefield was the whole top of the plane amazingly. The two fighters stepped onto a platform, and the others stood to the side and watched.

"Don't worry, Jesse," said Angel, standing on the side of him a dozen feet away. "This will be easy compared to some of the other people we've fought!"

"Dude, I'm fighting a girl in the first round," said Jesse in a harsh whisper. "This really blows."

"Fighters!" Kaifa got everyone's attention. "There are a few rules! Rule 1 – no killing your opponent! Rule 2 – no low blows! Rule 3 – No harming the observers! Fighters, ready?!!?! FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!"

Jesse barely had time to get in his fighting stance and Mara was all over him. She threw fists at point blank range, knocking Jesse onto his back, where she proceeded to stomp on his chest and gut. Jesse growled angrily at her rushing him, and then made a quick spin-kick, knocking her back. Jesse popped up and fought back, not caring that he was fighting a girl. He was too angry to care. His fist flew left, and his leg flew right. Mara blocked both, but Jesse's head smashed into hers. Blood shot from her nose as his head impacted hers. Jesse continued his merciless assault until Mara was in the fetal position on the ground. Jesse kept going. Mara's blood squirted out onto the ground and on him. Jesse finally stopped to take a breath, and looked at what he'd done.

"That's enough!" yelled Greik. "Jesse wins this round, no competition!"

Jesse looked at how bad he'd beaten Mara, and a small wave of remorse hit him. He reached out his arms and picked her up, carrying her to the side. Paramedics rushed out and threw Mara onto a stretcher, taking her away.

"Jeez, Jesse, you almost killed her," said Sam. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"I don't know," Jesse replied. "I just wasn't prepared, and then she attacked, and I just lost it. I couldn't control myself. I don't know…I don't know, man."

"I hope I don't have to fight you," said Angel, smiling. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, right," said Jesse. "You know how fucking mad I can get."

A few girls walked past the Kamikazes, bringing a presence of great passion and mystery with them, along with power. As they passed, Dominick noticed one girl in particular. She had short black hair, with all black clothes, and two silver studded belts.

"Those girls are fucking hot!" whispered Jacob, watching them pass by. "I want that chick with the emo belts, man."

"She's mine," said Dominick.

"She's mine!" yelled Jacob.

"Fine, take her," said Dominick. "I don't feel like fighting about this shit right now."

"They seem weak," said Sam, watching them stop by Greik and Kaifa. "But I think that's their strategy. They make themselves look weak, and then when they fight they'll be really strong."

A bell rang, and Kaifa raised his hand. "Numbers eleven and twenty! Get ready."

One of the girls that walked by jumped up to the platform. She had long red hair, had glasses, and wore all black clothes. Menacing chains hung from her pants. The other fighter, John, boarded the platform. His glasses were clear right now, and he had on a green Hawaiian shirt this time. Kaifa yelled out, and the two fighters started off.

As soon as the fight started, John attacked. The girl, Mist, stood and waited. John flipped in the air and stuck out his foot. Mist moved her head and John's kick missed. She grabbed his leg and threw him into the floor. He bounced up and tried another kick, but Mist dodged and slammed her fist into his leg. He yelled out in pain, spit flying from his mouth. Mist showed no emotion, and punched his leg again. He yelled out even louder this time. His other leg swung around and smashed into the back of Mist's head. She grunted a little, but shook the pain off.

As the fight continued, Dominick looked to his side and saw the girl. She looked so familiar, but he couldn't remember. He looked her up and down, trying to figure out who she was, but it was no use. She drew a blank in his mind.

"That girl is really taking it to him," Angel remarked. "He'll have to get his leg amputated when this is over with if she keeps this up."

Dominick stared at the girl with the two studded belts, and then noticed a bracelet on her wrist. He recognized that bracelet from somewhere—the girl turned her head and looked right at him. He froze. Her eyes were paralyzing pools of darkness. His jaw dropped a little, and she looked away from him. His paralysis wore off immediately, and he turned back to the fight.

_Weird_, he thought. _She seems so familiar, but she's so mysterious! I can't figure her out!_

John flew back twenty feet after taking Mist's boot in his mouth. Blood was trickling down his forehead and cheeks. As Mist stepped closer and closer to him, he leaned toward the sky. The sun was still out, but barely. His glasses lit up, and he faced Mist. The glare was so bright it blinded her. John made his move and speared Mist into the ground hard. He started pummeling her, knocking her glasses into the air. John reached up and grabbed her glasses. He held them in his right hand as he punched her with his left hand. She finally let out a small scream as a thin stream of blood slid down her lip.

Mist's friends looked on in worry. Their emotionless exteriors had turned to worry surprisingly. Some of the other duelists noticed them looking on intensely.

"So they do care…" Greik whispered softly, looking at the girls.

"Should I stop the match, sir?" asked Kaifa, holding his hand out, ready.

"No…I want this match to go on until someone is within an inch of their life," said Greik.

"Sir…are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Don't question my orders, or you'll be thrown off this plane, Kaifa!"

Kaifa stopped himself from saying anything else. Greik looked at the fight intently, studying everyone's moves. When this was all done and over, he would challenge the winner of the National Tournament, and get his title back.

John was still beating on Mist. Her face was bleeding badly, and her nose was broken. Blood flew into the air each time John's fist landed on her face. John slowed down to a stop, and stood up. He picked Mist up and threw her into the air. He pushed himself off the ground and head-butted her directly in the spine. There was a huge wave of tension among _every_ one of the fighters. John landed on his stomach and bounced onto his feet…but Mist came down on her face _hard_. Bone could be heard cracking as she landed, and then there was a faint whimper.

There was silence among the group of fighters. No one said anything. They were intent on finding out if Mist was all right.

"The winner is—" Kaifa began, but something stopped him.

Mist's elbow rose gradually, and she lifted her arm up. John opened his mouth wide and looked in surprise as Mist pulled herself up to both knees.

In a voice of determination, Mist snarled, "I'm not…out…yet!!"

"But…B-But I snapped…your spine!" John yelled in frustration. "You should be dead!"

"I'm…not…" said Mist angrily, lifting her face to look at John. She tried to stand, but she struggled and fell back to both knees. John grimaced as she kept trying and trying to stand.

After the fifth attempt, she got to both feet, astonishing most of the fighters, especially John, who thought she'd be dead after his most deadly attack. She took a step forward and reached out her hand. John growled loudly and ran at her. He threw a punch and hit her in the cheek, but when he tried to pull his fist back, she grabbed it and wouldn't let go. She squeezed with all her might, and shattered John's wrist. He yelled in agony and punched her with the other hand. She grabbed that hand and crushed it as well, making John start to cry. Mist increased her grip and ripped John's hands off! Everyone except her friends were surprised.

"MY GOD!!!" shouted one of the duelists.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" someone else yelled.

John passed out quickly. He couldn't stand the sight of his hands being ripped off by another person. He could see his bone, the muscle, and all the blood gushing out in rivers. He couldn't take it. Kaifa declared Mist the winner. She could barely walk. The medics tried to help but she pushed them away and fell on the ground. Her friends ran and carried her back to the side, where the medics took her to the infirmary. Her friends followed, but the one girl turned her head to give the Kamikazes a cold look.

"What's that all about?" asked Jacob. "Does she hate us or something?"

"She's just messing with us," said Sam. "It's all part of their strategy."

"They're smart…" Dominick said quietly. "We should all watch our backs…"

Greik announced that there will be one more match for the night. Kaifa picked two random numbers – four and seventeen. The fight featured two bodybuilders that walked like they were cavemen. The two hit it off by grappling each other and then throwing each other around. Matthew, the larger man, was winning for a while, but then Andrew, the smaller man, dislocated Matthew's shoulder.

"Give it up, boy!" yelled Andrew. "You've lost one of your arms. You're already too weak to beat me."

"Screw you!" shouted Matthew. He threw his dislocated arm at Andrew and smacked him across the face. The pain was strong, but Matthew got past it.

Andrew got Matthew in a headlock but Matthew got out quickly. The fight continued with the two trying to submit the other one. It was equal for the remainder of the fight, and then Andrew finally ended it by giving Matthew a low blow, resulting in his disqualification.

"Matthew is the winner by result of disqualification!" yelled Kaifa.

The night progressed slowly. Everyone met in the main room for dinner. Tables were set out, candles were burning, and soft music was playing.

When Jacob entered the room he felt a little disgusted. "Ugh, what is this shit?"

He looked over at the speaker system and smiled. He made his way over to it and switched the current CD with his own. He pressed play and heavy metal started up. Some of the duelists looked over at him immediately, while others just accepted the music.

"This is _my_ kind of music," Jacob said happily.

The former Kamikazes all sat at the same table, located in the corner of the room. There were four other tables spread out throughout the room. In the other corner of the room, at another table, the mysterious girls sat. They paid no attention to the Kamikazes on the other side of the room. Alexis, May, and their new friends Danielle and Joey sat at the table in front of the Kamikazes.

"I'm surprised none of us have fought each other yet," remarked Sam. "It's kind of odd."

"Who cares?" said Angel. "I'm _glad_ none of us have fought each other yet."

"We'll be fighting pretty soon, though," Jesse said. "Once the competitors start getting knocked down, we'll get closer and closer to fighting."

"Damn," said Jacob. "I wanted to fight one of those girls."

The Kamikazes looked over at the mysterious girls.

"Wait…" said Dominick. "…Do you hear that…?"

There was silence…

Security officers rushed back and forth throughout the room. Kaifa and Greik stood by the bar talking to some of them. They looked angry and alarmed, yet with some worry.

A small shockwave ripped though the room, shaking some things. The Kamikazes and the mysterious girls rushed out of their seats and to the stairs leading to the battlefield. The two groups bumped into each other on the stairs and struggled to get to the top. Dominick led the way to the door and kicked it open. It flew off the hinges and landed to the side of the exit.

_To Be Continued…_

_Part IV: National Championships_

_Chapter 2_

Faces went blank with mystery. Jaws dropped. Eyes grew wide. Everyone was silent. The air was getting colder now as the moon glowed in the sky above, casting temporary light on the jet. There was a deep and sinister laugh coming from the battlefield. A heavy mist covered the entire area.

A blazing fast kick sent Dominick flying to the side, hitting his head on the titanium guard rail, blood gradually seeping from his open wound.

Two more kicks were sent out, hitting Jesse and Angel. The two fighters collided in mid-air and fell to the ground on top of one another. Jacob did a series of movements with his hands, and the mist started to dissipate. As the mist dissipated, a figure could be seen heading toward Sam.

"Sam!" yelled out Jacob, springing toward Sam. He jumped in front of Sam and took a kick to the jaw, spit shooting from his mouth and landing on Sam's shirt.

Sam got in his battle stance and prepared for a fight. The mist was almost completely gone now, but there was no one to see. Behind Sam, the mysterious girls looked on with emotionless faces. Greik and Kaifa watched as Sam waited for the attacker to strike. When there was no movement or sound, Greik and Kaifa started walking toward Sam.

"Watch out!" one of the girls scream, jumping into the air and catching the attacker's foot mere inches away from Kaifa's head.

The girl struggled to hold the foot, but she couldn't hold on anymore. The attacker's other foot came full circle and almost hit the girl's face. If it weren't for the girl letting go of the foot and ducking the kick, her head would have been snapped from her spine. Sam, looking up and seeing the attacker, stayed in a defensive stance. The girls, all looking at the attacker, got in their stances as well.

"It seems we have quite a few challengers here," said the attacker, finally speaking. His voice was deep. Sam recognized it immediately. His eye started twitching slightly.

The girls seemed to be on the same page as Sam. They recognized the voice also, their faces cringed with anger. The voice seemed to send chills down all the fighter's spines. It was so menacing and evil-filled. Sam cocked his head to glance at his unconscious friends. Hopefully they'd come to, because he's going to need all the help he can get. He couldn't look back at the girls behind him; it was too much of a risk for attack.

"I stumbled on the jackpot, it looks like," said the attacker. "All of my arch-enemies are here, including some new people I'm willing to add to my list of people I'm going to kill."

"What do you want, K-Kami?" stuttered Sam, fearing his arch-enemy's immense power sending small shockwaves throughout the area. His power made Sam's power seem miniscule.

Kami came out into the light provided by the full moon, revealing his new attire. A long red bang hid his left eye, the eye the Kamikazes ripped out in their last fight. The fight in which the Kamikazes thought they'd killed Kami. Apparently they didn't.

"We killed you…" Sam said, a sense of anger in his voice.

"I'm sure those girls behind you can explain this," said Kami, grinning.

Sam, still in his defensive stance, slowly moved his head to get a view of the girls behind him, watching him and Kami. They were speechless.

"Come on, Sarah," Kami urged. "Tell them what happened. Denise? Carry? Sophia?"

"That's enough of this bullshit!" Greik spat out. "This is—"

A giant shockwave of power smashed into Greik, cracking his torso in half. Kaifa reached out and caught Greik as he fell. Greik lay in Kaifa's arm, breathless and motionless. Sam looked on in sheer anger.

"Still cheap, I see," Sam said.

"You remember me all too well," said Kami, chuckling. "Since the girls are too afraid to talk, I'll do this myself, as always. I _just barely_ survived your team's combined attack, Sam. One of my cells was still alive, unnoticed by you. Having the power to regenerate, I did. But the drawback is I'm only at half power when I'm finished regenerating." He paused and looked at the girls. "That's when you girls showed up. You'd been tracking the Kamikazes, wanting to challenge them so you could show them that girls could be Kamikazes too."

"Stop…" said the girl with the two belts.

"You know it's true, Sarah," Kami continued. "You wanted them, but you found me in my weakened state. You fought me and, to your surprise, you _lost_! What a pity. You thought you could beat _them_…when you couldn't even beat _me_! But then you did something not even the Kamikazes could do – you used your _hatred_ as fuel for your attacks, which brought me to my downfall…or so you thought. I fled the scene, using a double-after image as my scapegoat. You never suspected a thing." He laughed shortly for a quick moment. "But blah, blah, blah, long story short – I came back to get my revenge!!"

"


End file.
